im not sure of name but plz read its good story
by darkallience
Summary: ok this is my first time writing so please review but the story is that Galbatorix had a son and wants to make him an evil rider cause Galbatorix can sense his own death coming


this is my fisrt time writing a story but im trying so please R&R

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1 - WHO WILL BE THE NEXT RIDER?

"George! George ! Wake up king galbatorix wishes that you go to the meeting room.she screemed.she wasGeorge's own personal maid. George was Galbatorix son. He had to stay hidden in the castle so nobody would know about him and so he could one day get his reward for staying quietly in his room and about the castle. the reward was a dragon.

His father new if he had a son that it would hatch for him. On his trips as a rider before he was evil a sorceress had read his bones like the ones Angela did for Eragon. And the bones said that he will have a son that would become a rider and that he would not die before his son had the dragon. He was also told that he would die from a wound from in the heart that would be caused by his own son. Galbatorix got so angry at her and called her a liar and right there he took out seithr oil and put some on his sword and cut the lady who was telling him his fortune that he asked to hear on her back so she could have an everlasting pain for her lies. But she was telling the absolute truth.

Galbatorix told him that he knew one of the eggs would hatch for him and of his talk with the psychic but he left out the part about him putting her in pain that she still feels to this day. He also asked him what side he would choose to fight with. Of coarse he didn't want to anger his own father and told him that he would fight for the empire until the day he dies. He himself started to see the true anger and evilness of his father and wasn't so sure that he wasn't going to one day try to run away to the varden and tell them everything he knew about the empire wan he knew almost everything.

He went over to his mirror and looked in it for a couple of minutes to find himself almost falling asleep while he was standing up. he was around the age of fourteen. He was about five feet five six inches tall. he was slightly built. He had dark brown hair the barely fell past his pointed ears. He had light intelligent green eyes.

He then got dressed. After he was dressed he left his room went upstairs and down the hall. He entered the last room on the left. The room was dark and gave out a freaky vibe.

The room was large and lit only by candles. On the walls were giant diamond outlined portraits of all fourteen members of the forsworn. In the center of the room was an oval table with fourteen chairs. This table was used for the meetings Galbatorix had with his friends and members of the forsworn. Galbatorix was sitting in a large thrown at the far end of the table.

Next to him was his huge monestrous dragon.

The dragon's name was Shrukain. Shrukain was a large black dragon the when he stretched out his wings he was at the least forty feet wide. The dragon had blood red colored eyes. He was staring at George as if he was reading his mind and curious about what he found out about George. The dragon had always scared him, not because it was a dragon but why everyone else feared him. The reason was simply that he was afraid if he upset the dragon that it would kill him.

Then Galbatorix had waved him to sit in the closest empty seat to him and said in his booming powerful but elderly voice_ " sit my dear son" _. George did exactly as he was told then he asked _" why did ask to see me father"? _Galbatorix looked behind him and pointed to a box and said_"can u please get that for me George"? George did what he was told to._ He did not know what to expect what was inside the mysterious box. But what he did think was that it would be very heavy and hard to move even a few feet. But when he went to pick it up it was barely twenty pounds. He put it onto the top of the table and went to open it but he noticed that it had a strange lock on it. He figured that there was something important in it. He also new that the lock was created by magic he figured that it was black magic because his dad owned it. The his dad said as he was concentrating on the locks canter " freohr wydra". The lock then disappeared as if it had never been there before. When he opened it George saw that there were two dragon eggs in it. The first egg was red and had white veins all over it. The second one caught his eye much more than the first one it was a forest green with white veins all over it also. His dad then asked him _" son would you like to see if one of these eggs will hatch for you"?_ George thought about it and what he truly wanted. All he found out about himself is that he really wanted a dragon so he can have someone to talk to besides himself. He also wanted to make his dad proud and always wanted to be able to use magic and summon spirits for his advantage. So he eagerly said _" it would be an honor for me to be able to try to make one hatch for me , thank you very much for your offer , I accept"_ then Galbatorix asked him _" what one do you want to see first"?_ George already knew which one he wanted and said _" may I see the green one"?_ Galbatorixreplied _"yes but not now you may do as you please for the rest of the day"?_

George did what he was told to. He did not know what to expect what was inside the mysterious box. But what he did think was that it would be very heavy and hard to move even a few feet. But when he went to pick it up it was barely twenty pounds. He put it onto the top of the table and went to open it but he noticed that it had a strange lock on it. He figured that there was something important in it. He also new that the lock was created by magic he figured that it was black magic because his dad owned it. The his dad said as he was concentrating on the locks canter The lock then disappeared as if it had never been there before. When he opened it George saw that there were two dragon eggs in it. The first egg was red and had white veins all over it. The second one caught his eye much more than the first one it was a forest green with white veins all over it also. His dad then asked him ? George thought about it and what he truly wanted. All he found out about himself is that he really wanted a dragon so he can have someone to talk to besides himself. He also wanted to make his dad proud and always wanted to be able to use magic and summon spirits for his advantage. So he eagerly said the Galbatorix asked him ? George already knew which one he wanted and saidGalbatorix said ? 

Then he left the room and went back to his own room. George went to lay on his bed when he noticed that a man was at his door. George had only been in his room for around and hour before the man came in. The man said_ " the king recommends that you start your training early please can you get your weapons and follow me?"_ So George got out a bow and a sword. The man who entered the room looked at the swords and then asked _"where did you get those"?_ George said _" I found the sword and hand crafted the bow"._

The man said his name was vaughn. Vaughn told him to take his bow but to leave his sword he they were getting him a better sword.then they went up stairs to an armoury and walked over to a pure golden door with three small keyholes he took out three keys and put them in the keyholes and walked in. He told George _"you may pick one sword and take a new quiver for your bow" _Then he walked over to a large case and opened the two big doors.

inside the case was a rack.On the rack were fourteen swords all different colors sizes and types. He tooka liking to a midnight blue sword. The sword was shaped as if it were a scimitar but it was larger then the average scimitar but not by alot.Under the swords he noticed there were golden placks the had the name of the sword and the rider who owned it. He noticed all the names to be the names of everyone in the forsworn. It had a handle like no other it was made completly out of midnight blue dargon scales. The same color as the blade. The balde was sleek and smother than most blades and alot thinner.Then he noticed therewas a second blade behind the one he took. He picked up the other one also it was exactly the same as the first. When he was holding them they felt like extensions to his arm they were so comfortable.

After he was done with that he asked for a sheath for both of them. Vaughn went into a drawer and took out a sheath that was made for the two scimitars. Then he put on the sheath and put the two swords in it. He noticed is hands had small cuts from the scaled handles on the sword and asked Vaughn_ "may i have a pair of new gloves please"_ and vaughn said "_ i was goint to give them to you when we got to the training ground tho"_ while he was saying that he pulled out two black leather gloves and handed them to George. George put them on and noticed there were fourteen quivers beside the rack and he picked up one and it was empty so he picked up another one. Empty again. he noticed that there was another storage case on the other side of the room and opened it in search for arrows.In side it were stacks of arrows that the arrow headds were pure gold. he filled up his quiver then told Vaughn he was ready.

they went down stairs and out the castles back door to a battle ground. The battle ground was divided into two parts one for swords and the other for archery. They walked over to a dummie and vaughn asked him if he could see how much he already knew how to use the two blades. George told him_:this is my first time with two swords" _then vaughn told him_"just try it out and maybe you might already be pretty good"._ after george done the best he could. he was tired. But vaughn said they needed to get done with the basics.Then they went over speed , form and actual ways of fighting not just swinging like an urgal like he was doing at first.

Then when they finally fininshed with the swords it was dark outside and so they stopped there and vaughn told him to meet him here after he eats tommorow in the morning. So they went inside and George wen tot his room and went to sleep because he was exhausted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ people please review and tell me what yout hink and give me some pointers to how to write better and for the plot and events in the story...i have some ideas but i want to know what the raeders think


End file.
